Sleeping With The Enemy
by slytheringirl1998
Summary: Hermione and Draco survived the war with all their friends intact. Both Head Prefects in their seventh year, a steamy love beings to bubble between the enemies. Will Hermione forgive the changed Draco? Fluffy, language and M scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Realities

**Chapter One**: Sleeping With The Enemy

**A/N:** Hey guys. Just so you know, in my story 1. Fred DIDN'T DIE! Thank Jesus. 2. Dumbledore didn't die and 3. Snape definetly doesn't die like a Gryffindor... Enjoy :)

Hermione's heart shattered just a bit at the sight of the scarlet and gold Hogwarts Express. This was the last time she'd ever board it going to school, to start a new year. She sat in the compartment with Ginny, Neville, Luna and the rest of the Golden Trio, with one thing on her mind; "Who is the Head Boy?" She had a meeting in an hour to meet the prefects and the international man of mystery, so to speak. Her mind wondered back to the day at the Burrow when the letters arrived and how she almost spat juice right in Fred's face when she read that she was appointed Head Girl. As her ming returned to the mystery of the Head Boy she thought for a moment 'God I hope it's not Malfoy.' "Ronald?" she asked. He responded with a grunt. He was playing a supposedly intense game of chess with Harry when she asked. "Will you wake me in an-"she was cut off by his cheers, "Yes! Suck it Harry freaking Potter!" everyone burst into a roar of laughter, something they had not been able to do since before the war. "C'mon Ron, let's play another." Harry said through his tears of laughter. Hermione groaned and turned her head to Ginny who read her mind. "Sure 'Mione." She laid her head back in drowsiness and murmured thanks to her ginger friend.

_She dreamed that she was in a bed. Naked. In the Room of Requirement, with a boy; A very, very naked boy. Her hand was interwoven in his hair, she could feel. She traced the outline of his abs and he gently kissed her head. "You're amazing Granger." He chuckled. She sighed in contentment and kissed him passionately His hands carresing her body and holding her neck as they kissed. She remembered the vividness of their toungs intertwined. He broke off the blissful kiss and panted once, letting his minty breath escape and brush over her face. When she opened her eyes, she started back into steel grey ones, filled with lust. She immediately recognized the eyes, which were almost hidden, by pale blonde hair…_

She woke in a sweat. Ron looked up at her with worried eyes. "You alright 'Mione?" she caught and evened her ragged breath. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Ginny?" her friend nodded and Hermione got up with a funny feeling in her gut that the very naked man in her dream, was the new Head Boy.

* * *

><p>Draco was in his usual compartment with Pansy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Crabbe when McGonagall came by with her familiar prude face glaring at him. "Mister Malfoy," She croaked. "The meeting cannot wait to your leisure. You are the Head Boy this year." She said matter-of-factly. "Yes Ma'am. My fault." He had been much more civil since the war. He figured that the mean streak he kept up for so long had lost its fun since being evil now was like burning a book. Merlin forbid anyone be a prankster, except for of course the obvious ginger twins he had come to tolerate. He got up sluggishly and made his way to the first compartment. He waltzed in and sluggishly took his seat next to a rather attractive brunette. She was wearing the head girl badge.<p>

'Whoo am I going to have a good year." He thought to himself. McGonagall was calling roll when his eyes made their way to her backside. She had a slender build. Not an athlete but she was in great shape. Her wavy chocolate curls lay against her back and every once in a while they would flick when she whipped her head to get it out of her eyes. But he soon came out of his gaze when she raised her hand. "Hermione Granger?" McGonagall questioned. "Here Ma'am." And then the slender, curly brunette with the head girl badge raised her hand. 'Holy. Shit.' He thought to himself. 'The head girl, the girl I was marveling at. Granger? I must have lost my ever loving mind.' "Professor? Is it correct that the head prefects will be sharing a tower to themselves this year?" she questioned throwing him a quick glance. "Yes Miss Granger. Will that be a problem?" she asked earnestly. "No Ma'am." She said through gritted teeth. "Now onto prefects…" McGonagall continued.

He slowly inched over to her and placed a hand on her hips and one on her shoulder. She could not beleive that anyone wasn't seeing this. "Oh come on Granger. I'm not the snake I used to be. Give me a chance…" his voice barley a whisper. Letting the Malfoy charm take her inhe then trailed three kisses up to her ear. "One chance?" he whispered making her shudder at the closeness and seductiveness of his tone. And for once she blushed when she looked into his lust filled eyes. The steel grey eyes, hidden under the pale blonde hair she had entangled herself in just moments before in her dream. Funny how one thought can make your unconsious think of that. She always thought of Malfoy as an attractive person, but now she wanted him. She was attracted to him; His scent of amber and pine, his hair and even those steely grey eyes. But little did she know that the sworn enemy, felt the exact same way.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Chances

With a fuming Hermione back in her compartment after the prefects meeting, she realized that the only things she wanted to do were, 1: Punch Draco Malfoy into the third dimension. And 2: Give him another chance. She honestly didn't know what came over her but the way he felt against her neck and the way he moved so gently over her, it still make her spine tingle. "Knight to E-5!" Harry called out making her jump. "Merlin Harry. Could you get any louder?" she asked annoyed, but immediately retracted her question. "KNIGHT TO E-5!" he screamed. Ginny, Ron and Neville burst out laughing, Luna was oblivious as usual reading her Quibbler and Hermione just shook her head and drifted into a, disappointingly, dreamless sleep.

Draco sat in silence in the now empty compartment one. 'What. The. Hell.' He thought. 'Why did I do that? I'm such a git…' he scolded himself. He thought that, well for Hermione, he came on WAY too strong. He, and other people close to him, have seen him change from an evil little kid who slicked back his hair (ahh memories), to a man who doesn't want to fight anymore. During the war, he remembered being in a corner trying to, unsuccessfully, hide from the Death Eaters and sort out his priorities. But, a certain Gryffindor caught his eye. Hermione was standing over a Death Eater with blood smeared across her clothes. He looked at her face and saw dripping crimson lines across her cheek. Red, he thought. Her blood is red, just like mine. We all bleed the same color. So, it's just our minds that control us, not blood.' It was that night that Draco came over his pureblood high, and joined his classmates to fight for the army. Dumbledore's army.

The feast in the Great Hall had been as wonderful as ever. The food magically appeared on the ancient tables and the chatter stopped for a bit while everyone ate. Hermione, as always, was reading Hogwarts, a History while eating her meal. It seemed to be a "homecoming" tradition for her. Once she read that book, she felt at home again. And of course after the war, her only home was the Burrow, but even that didn't feel like home anymore. So, Hogwarts it was. After the announcements made by McGonagall and Dumbledore, everyone was off to their dorms. Hermione felt a little sad that she wasn't going to be in her old Gryffindor room again, but the Head Tower will just have to do. 'Well, it does have a better view…' she thought maliciously. She skipped up the stairs of the tower only to find Draco sitting on the top step. "Uh, Hi." She said nervously. "Oh, um. Hey." He stammered out. "I was waiting to see what you wanted to first password to be. Just so we both know it." He said shuffling his feet. "Oh, sure. That's really nice. How about," she was cut off. "Git." He said with an added nervous chuckle. "What?" she asked with a laugh. "Well, like me. Git." He said. "Draco, you're not a git. Maybe an arse, but not a git." She laughed again. "Hermione, I came on way too strong on the train. I'm really sorry." She was shocked by this. Never in written history had Draco Malfoy apologized to anyone, especially her. "A-apology accepted. Um, how about Cauldron Cakes." She asked with a smile. "Ha-ha. Sure. You're a fan too huh?" he joked. "Yeah. It was either that or coffee and that was too easy." They burst into a laughing fit. Who'd have thought that these two enemies would ever laugh together? Let alone smile.

They settled into their rooms and set their own passwords. Hermione walked into the common room only to find him reading on one of the many large sofas in the room. She flopped on the one opposite to him making him jump. "Jesus. I didn't hear you come in." He said in shock. "Well it must have been what you were reading. That's a really good one." She recognized the scratched leather bound book in his hands as one she had read in fourth year. "Yeah. I was actually about to finish it. I borrowed it from the library last year but never really got around to reading it until things, you know?" she nodded knowing all too well what he meant by things. They sat in silence for a minute or two before she remembered the Git thing in the hall and laughed. He looked up with confusion plastered on his face. "Git. Really? That was how you decided to bring it up?" she said laughing again. "Yeah. I know it was cheesy and way too easy to bring it up but I just needed you to understand." He said looking down at the book in his hands. She moved over next to him and said in complete earnestness "Draco, I have definitely seen the change in you and I've only been around you for a few hours." She laid a hand on his out stretched arm where she vividly remembered the dark mark had been. "I know, I know. I fucked up but I'm really different. I'm sorry for being such an arse to you in school and calling you a m- that name. I should have realized earlier that we all bleed the same color." She laughed at his analogy but he was confused because he meant it literally. He grabbed her hand from his arm and locked her fingers with his. "All I'm asking is one chance. One chance to redeem myself." He asked with fear in his eyes. Fear of the word no. "I would be happy to give you another chance Draco." His grey eyes lit up into happiness and he unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. His arms wrapped around her and when she finally gained her thoughts again she did the same. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his hand on her neck. He pulled away still holding her neck and they both leaned in. When their lips touched, Hermione felt fireworks go off all around them. She felt his tongue trace along the edge of her lips asking for entrance. She let him in and was glad she did. Even after dinner, he tasted like spearmint. Their tongues danced for what seemed like hours. He moved his hand down to her hip and he interlocked her hand in his hair. When he broke the kiss, they leaned their heads together and in unison breathed,

"Wow."


End file.
